


(Request)Ohmlirious: Coffee

by Brittbritt765



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube Gaming
Genre: Coffee, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, H2ODelirious - Freeform, M/M, Ohmwrecker - Freeform, Sleeping Together, but cute, pretty short, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbritt765/pseuds/Brittbritt765
Summary: I thought of a cute little scenario for this, so I hope you guys like it.If you wanna know my YT and Twitter, they will be at the end of the story...Let's get to the story...Enjoy~





	(Request)Ohmlirious: Coffee

Writer: Britt

No One POV:

Mornings were never Delirious's favorite thing. Having to wake up and get up from the soft, warm bed was never easy for him. He would much rather just lie in bed for a couple more hours, and just listen to the sounds outside the window than get up and have to actually do stuff.

Then when he moved in with his boyfriend, Ryan....nothing really changed.

At first, Ohm would let him do his own thing and just let him sleep in. He didn't really mind. He found it kinda cute.

He would usually wake up and look down to find Jon cuddled up to him. Jon's head lying on his chest with his hand balled up in Ryan's t-shirt or just lying on his bare chest. His lips would be parted slightly as a line of drool rolled from the corner of his mouth. His hair in a complete mess with little parts covering his closed eyes slightly.

The sight always made Ohm smile.

It was just when he tried to wake the sleeping man when he would start to get annoyed. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get Delirious to get out of bed. He'd try taking the blanket away and even tried pulling him out, but nothing would work.

So, after trying over and over again, fail after fail, Ohm decided to give up.

He sighed and made his way down the hallway of their apartment to the kitchen.

Walking over to the cabinets, he opened one to take out the jar of French Vanilla coffee grounds. He opened the jar and began to make himself some coffee.

Ryan was planning on recording a lot of videos today, so he was gonna need it.

While Ohm's coffee brewed, he leaned his back against the counter and scrolled through Twitter on his phone. Every once and a while, he would like and retweet some fanart and other random things.

Soon enough, the delicious aroma of the coffee poured through the entire apartment.

Ohm smiled as he turned to grab himself a coffee mug from a cabinet above the sink. As he turned back to the coffee machine, a sleepy figure stumbled into the kitchen.

Ryan smiled a bit and chuckled.

"So this is how I get you out of bed."

Jon rubbed his eyes as a small smile finds its way to his face.

"It smells good...." He chuckled softly walking over to grab him a coffee cup too.

Ohm poured some of the coffee into his own mug then looked over at the yawning man beside him.

He smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Are you wanting some too, Mr. Tiredlirious?"

Delirious chuckled slightly and nodded a bit.

"Yeah. Give me some."

"What's the magic word?" Ryan asked teasingly.

Jon chuckled again. "You asshole....just give me some damn coffee."

"Not until you say the magic word," Ryan smirked.

Jon groaned dramatically. "Fine!"

He looked up at Ohm, his coffee mug in both hands, with such an innocent look. "Pwease?"

"Awww okay you little cutie." Ryan chuckled as he ruffled Jon's light brown hair. (Yes I know he may have black hair, but I've seen such adorable fanart with him with light brown hair so yeah)

Jon's cheeks redden as he rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah....just give me some coffee."

Ohm nodded and poured some of the coffee into the younger man's mug then smiled. "Happy?"

Jon nodded setting down the mug then turned and placed a kiss on the older man's cheek. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

They both smiled at each other before turning to finish making their coffee.

 

Hey guys it's Britt!!! I know it's been a while since we've uploaded anything so there you go! I hope you enjoyed. I know it's actually pretty short but it's whatever. We're trying to get more stories up for you guys, but it's pretty hard since we have school.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my YouTube and my Twitter by the way:
> 
> YT:  
> Rose Kay
> 
> Twitter:  
> @Brittbritt765
> 
> But anyways Vote, Comment what you guys thought or if you have any requests, and Follow us for more.
> 
> ~Britt <3


End file.
